My life has literally been turned upside down
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Summary inside. Prepare for total craziness. Joey Graceffa
1. Chapter 1

My life has literally been turned upside down.

Summary: When Joey and his friends find a unconscious girl outside of his apartment, they don't know that their lives are going to be turned upside down. What will happen?

**Chapter 1**

Joey and his friends were at his apartment and they were on the couch just talking. Joey heard a crash. His friends looked at each other. He went to investigate. He opened the door and looked around. Then he looked down and saw a unconscious girl.

He gasped. She looked really pale. She had long brown hair that trailed across the floor. Joey noticed that she had purple and silver streaks that were in her hair.

"Guys!" said Joey. His voice sounded panicky.

His friends rushed over and saw the unconscious girl. Ingrid gasped.

"What happened?" asked Meghan looking concerned.

"I don't know. Help me carry her in." said Joey putting his hands under her armpits and picking her up. Luke picked up the legs. Ingrid made sure they didn't bang her head. Joey put her on his bed.

"Do you think she's dead?" asked Joey looking at his friends with concern.

"I don't know." said Ingrid. Ingrid and the rest went out of the room. Joey sat on the edge of the bed and gently slapped her cheek trying to get her to wake up.

Joey sighed. Then the girl opened her eyes, sat up, then slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" said Joey falling back off his bed.

"Sorry. Reflexes." said the girl. Then she lay back and closed her eyes. Joey got up and walked out of the door and into the kitchen/living room. Luke saw he had a red mark on his cheek.

"What happened dude?" said Luke.

"The girl slapped me." Joey muttered. Luke turned to face Joey. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" said Ingrid.

"The girl slapped me. She opened her eyes, sat up and then she slapped me." said Joey touching the slap mark. Luke raised an eyebrow. Meghan looked at Joey. Joey and Meghan went back into his room. The girl was lying there, sleeping soundly her chest rising up then down to show that she was breathing.

"She looks fine." said Ingrid peering in.

"She looked dead." said Cat. "At least she's breathing. She's just asleep."

Joey nodded. The girl sighed and shifted.

"What colour eyes do you think she has?" asked Meghan.

"Brown eyes." said Joey.

"Maybe blue eyes." said Cat.

"Maybe your colour eyes." said Meghan. Joey nodded.

The girl shifted and moaned slightly. Joey looked at her. The girl turned over on her side and sighed.

A an hour later the girl woke up and sat up. Joey walked into the room. He saw that she was awake.

"Oh. You're awake." said Joey.

The girl nodded. She had sea green eyes that seemed to glow a bit. They were like Joey's but a deeper green and Joey's eyes didn't glow.

"Who are you?" she asked. She sounded British. She had an English accent.

"Joey. The guy you slapped." said Joey. The girl laughed.

"I told you, it was reflexes." said the girl crossing her arms but smirking slightly. It was obvious she was trying not to laugh. Joey glared at her then his expression went back to his original expression.

"What's your name?" asked Joey.

"Maisie Newell." the girl replied.

Meghan and Cat came in. Maisie looked at all of them with her sea green eyes. Cat blinked.

"The girl is awake." said Cat.

"'The girl' has a name." said Maisie stubbornly. She crossed her arms and leant back.

"Okay. What's your name?" asked Meghan.

"Maisie." said Maisie looking at Cat and Meghan.

Maisie got up but stumbled a bit. She looked around.

What Joey and his friends didn't know that their lives were not going to be normal and they were going to get turned upside down.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

My life has literally been turned upside down.

Summary: When Joey and his friends find a unconscious girl outside of his apartment, they don't know that their lives are going to be turned upside down. What will happen?

**Chapter 2**

Joey gave Maisie some water to drink and some toast for her to eat.

"Thank you." said Maisie. She drank some of the water. Then she ate a piece of the toast.

Joey smiled. Maisie smiled back.

"What happened?" asked Joey.

"I don't know. I can't remember." said Maisie.

"Well you were unconscious." said Joey.

"I figured." said Maisie. She looked around.

"So, where do you live?" asked Joey.

"England. I do remember my life. It's not like The Maze Runner Joey!" said Maisie.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" asked Joey looking at Maisie with a confused expression.

"Oh, I can read minds. Nothing special." said Maisie casually. Joey blinked twice.

"You can read minds?!" said Joey, eyes wide.

"Shh! I don't want them to know you shuck-face!" said Maisie.

"Sorry. Hey! Don't call me a Shuck- Face!" said Joey.

Maisie rolled her eyes.

_I have to contact Roxy.. Damn! I don't have my phone. I'll have to see if we have telepathic connection. _Maisie thought.

"Maisie?" are you okay?" asked Joey.

"Huh? Yeah." said Maisie.

"Okay. That's good." said Joey.

He went out of his room. Maisie concentrated on contacting Roxy.

_Roxy? _Maisie said in her mind.

No response.

_ROXY! _Maisie said in her mind again.

_Maisie?_ Roxy said in her mind

_Yes! It works! _

_What are you talking about? _

_Roxy! We have telepathy! _

_Cool. _

Ingrid walked into the room.

"Hey. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm okay. I guess." Maisie said.

"Okay then." said Ingrid smiling. Maisie smiled back.

_Where are you? _Roxy asked.

_In Joey's apartment. In LA. In Calafornia. In America. _

_What the hell are you doing there? _

_I...I actually can't remember. All I know that I was unconscious, Joey tried to wake me up and I kinda woke up and slapped him across the face. _

_Good to know. You should have kicked him where it hurts. _

Maisie laughed.

Luke came in. He looked at Maisie.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because I can?" Maisie said.

Luke rolled his eyes. Maisie smirked. Maisie got up and walked into the living room. Joey looked at her.

"What?" asked Maisie.

"Nothing." said Joey.

"Okay..." said Maisie. Suddenly there was a crash. Maisie looked around.

"What was that?" asked Joey looking around.

"I don't know." said Maisie. Maisie looked around.

Joey got up and opened the door and found a unconscious girl with long black curly hair with silver & blue streaks. Joey gasped and carried her in. He put her on the couch and slapped her cheek gently to wake her up. The girl shifted then punched Joey in the nose.

"Ow!" said Joey falling on his backside on the floor. The girl opened her eyes.

"Hey Maisie." said the girl.

"Hey Roxy." Maisie said.

"Who is this?" asked Joey holding his nose.

"This is Roxy. My best friend." Maisie said. Roxy smiled.

"Maisie slapped me in the face." Joey said.

"And I punched you in the nose. What's the difference?" said Roxy. Maisie snorted. Suddenly Maisie made the sink explode. Some of the water hit Joey in the face.

"Sorry." said Maisie even though she was smirking and trying not to laugh. Then the sink repaired itself. (Somehow)

_"It's offical. My life is not normal." _thought Joey.

"Not with us around." said Maisie.

Joey glared at her.

**Anddd... Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review! **

**Thanks.**


End file.
